User talk:Luke "Hurricane" Storm
Hey guys, it's TheMachine. I've met you Hurricane, but Formic probably knows me better (we were good friends). I was told about the server, but was given an invalid IP address, so... yeah. My username is QuantumCD, and I'll try to get on the server sometime. Do you guys have a website or something (I can make one if not)? Anyway, I'm an awesome architect and redstone engineer (still haven't built a CPU thought, yet at least). Anyway, I'll try to get on the server, and hope I recognize someone at the time. Is the address on this page above still valid? I'll see you around! Best Regards, TheMachine.Wiki 00:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I forgot to mention that I also know a lot about computers, so I thought about learning Java. Do you guys think it would be worth it so I can make some killer mods for the sever? I mean, I already know how to create a completely NEW item in the game. Yeah, we can talk on the server though. P.P.S. Ugh, another edit. Can you white-list me? Not to sound pushy, not to mention the fact that I sadly know neither you or 7op... Formic can vouch for me if needed. Also, legowarrior612 (GoldenCrazyDragon) told me I could play here too, and that I was already white-listed... I just tried to log on, and it said I wasn't white-listed... I just hope you check back here soon so I can get white-listed (have been waiting a LONG time to find this server...)! Might as well add another signature... TheMachine.Wiki 01:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, TheMachine/QuantumCD! I didn't get your message until now. Well, I'll have to ask Formic to get 7op to approve both of us for the LU server. I haven't gotten a response, and I don't know if I've been forgotten or what. :P Also, I've checked out a few redstone engineering videos, and am working on a waterfall gate in my survival world. So, until then, 22:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) A waterfall: what kind and how big? I am pretty good, although I don't think I've ever built anything like that yet. I've been programming more lately than playing Minecraft. Have you talked to Milligan lately though? I still haven't seen him. Anyway, hope to talk to you more about Minecraft or something else. We might become good friends if we talk to pass the time that Milligan has left us with. Do you know where we could maybe contact 7op? That might be a better choice. Until then, TheMachine.Wiki 23:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really a programmer, I would just use pistons and wires to make a one or two-block wide waterfall that is stopped off by a piston or pair of pistons. Nothing fancy, since I'm a beginner at that part of the game. No, I haven't talked to Milligan at all, I'm going to drop him another message and see if he responds. I don't know 7op, or where to contact him, either. :P I'm being profoundly unhelpful :P. I'm fine with talking as well. --Hurricane, Xtreme Daredevil Luke "Hurricane" Storm 15:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) LU MC Server! You're approved! Can't wait to see you there! :D -Formic- 00:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) What is the server's IP?! It must have been removed some where along the line. TheMachine.Wiki 23:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC)